Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge apparatus configured to discharge liquid and a method for producing the liquid discharge apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
As a liquid discharge apparatus, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-111819 discloses an ink-jet head including piezoelectric elements for discharging liquid. The ink-jet head is provided with a channel forming substrate which includes pressure chambers, and piezoelectric elements provided on the channel forming substrate to correspond to the pressure chambers respectively. Each of the piezoelectric elements includes a piezoelectric film, a lower electrode film disposed on the lower side of the piezoelectric film, and an upper electrode film disposed on the upper side of the piezoelectric film. The lower electrode film is an individual electrode individually provided for each piezoelectric element. Upper electrode films of the piezoelectric elements are electrically connected with each other and function as a common electrode for the piezoelectric elements. A Wire (lead electrode) made of gold is connected to the lower electrode film of each of the piezoelectric elements.